powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Manipulation
The immensely strong and powerful elemental power and ability to mentally control and manipulate the movement of earth-related structures, substances and materials with one’s mind. Also known as Geokinesis, Terrakinesis, Geomancy or Earthbending. '' Other powers and abilities such as '''Plant Control', Chlorokinesis, Crystal Control & Manipulation, Geo-Thermokinesis, Geothermal Manipulation, Volcanic Manipulation, Ferrokinesis, Xylgokinesis, Hyalokinesis ''', '''Flower Manipulation, or Flora Control & Manipulation may be another aspect of this ability as plants and vegetation are one of the various aspects that make up the earth. Capability The user mentally can levitate, grind, shape or slice earthen minerals such as granite, soil, sand, and rocks. Can grind rocks into spears, direct razing sandstorms, generate earthquakes, rock slides, grow/control plants, fissures, and sinkholes, and modify topography. One can summon earthen energy to erupt from the ground. Metals that come from Earth (e.g. iron) can be manipulated, as long users are able ditinguish/touching metals. Usage *Levitate Rocks in a telekinetic manner. *Hurl rocks and boulders with great force. *Fire stones at a person with the force of bullets. *Acheive limited flight by standing on a piece of rock and levitating the rock. *Create avalanches and mudslides. *Drown people in quakesands. *Make the soil infertile, preventing the growth of plants, or vice versa. *Move mountains. *Control dirt forming it into different shapes. *Create Earthquakes. *Can slide on the ground in a skate-like manner. *Can force holes into large stone structures i.e.: tunnel through mountians *Completely envelop one's self in earth as a defensive last resort *Erupt volcanoes at will (when at full strength and power) *Control and manipulate plant life at will *Make soil fertile, allowing rice and other man-made food grow. *High power-level users can mentally summon, create, control and manipulate pure lava and magma and can easily manipulate and control them to his or her will. *Split the Earth as an offensive move or to create a path. Methods *Earth material must be present *User may use hands like a conductor for concentration. *Ink-based Minerals *Glowing hands or eyes (color depending on the signature color of the user. Example is Terra (Teen Titans) whose eyes and hands glow bright yellow) *Hammers Limits Cannot control plastic. Techniques Some can perform: *"S''and Tomb''": '''Also know as "Sand Coffin" It's the technique to bury a person/object in heaps of sand. *"Earth Smash":' one can easily destroy rocks and boulders with punches and kicks, even if they have a very small amount of muscle mass, possibly by making the earth in the rocks weaker, although the exact nature of this technique (or if it even is a technique) is never explained. This technique is useful when facing others, as it allows the Earthbender to destroy any earth projectiles sent at them and break out of imprisoning techniques. However, it does not seem to affect objects not made of earth. *"Tremor Fault''": '''Command an earthquake to happen. *"Earth Lift":' To lift a piece of the earth and levitate it in the air. *'"Rock Fists":' To cover user's hands in stone that can be used to push back opponents with solid force. *'"Rock Tornado":' Subjects are hurled into a twister *'"Mineral Flash":' A cosmic blast blinds and may thrust targets. *'"Fertilizer":' To nurture the soil so vegetation is promoted in a concentrated area. *'"Golem Punch":' To create a living creature made out of pure rock and will not move unless ordered. (also, see animation) *"Rock Armor:"The user covers their body with stone that works as armor. *"Rock Bulletstorm"'': The user summoms rocks and forms the rock around him/her. Then, the user terrakenetically breaks the rock into small, sharp pieces the size of bullets. The user projects the rock bullets at a speed so fast that they are able to penetrate or destroy their victim/target. *'Earth Material Control/Manipulation:' Controlling and manipulating the earth is not limited to rock or soil alone. One can also control and manipulate coal, gems, crystals, and other earth-based space materials, like meteorites, and even moon rocks and comets. Personality Terrakinetic heroes can either be deep, rich, and wise. They have a great love of all living things. They are strong, sturdy, but silent. They are not easily tempted. Other heroes, especially young heroes, can be solitary, bold, and dramatic (like Terra of "Teen Titans"). Villains are seething and brooding types, they don't have a great love of their origins. Variations Some may only possess the earth-related power/ability of: Psammokinesis (Sand/Rock Fragments Control & Manipulation) *The power and ability to control and manipulate sand and rock fragments. [[Crystal Manipulation|'Crystallokinesis ']](Gem/'Mineral'/'Precious Stone'/'Crystal Control & Manipulation') *The power and ability to mentally manipulate, control and generate gems, minerals and crystals from geological resources. Users may grow and harvest crystals by manipulating the minerals in their own bodily systems and those of others. This can be used to change the size of present minerals, change molecular composition of minerals (changing one type into another), and take minerals out of any place containing them (i.e. organic entities). [[Metal Manipulation|'Ferrokinesis ']](Metal Control & Manipulation) *The power to mentally control and warp metals. Users may induce the raising or lowering of density on metals. Users may mentally manipulate metals by moving around, reforming, deforming or reshaping metals into any shape desired. Users may envelop in said material (.i.e. to form an armor for the user), change one metal into many variants, fuse metals, make them more/less resistant to rust or the like. Chlorokinesis (Plant Control & Manipulation) *'Flora Control & Manipulation' *'Flower Manipulation/Control' *Some can may have Salt Manipulation, control salt, a mineral rock. Geo-Thermokinesis (Lava/Manga/Molten Substance Control & Manipulation, Volcanic Manipulation/Control, Geo-thermokinesis and Geothermal Manipulation & Control) *The immensely strong and powerful power and ability to control and manipulate molten substances and materials at will such as lava, manga , molten rock, create huge or miniature volcanoes, tap into lava flows, and make volcanoes erupt at will. [[Glass Manipulation|'Hyalokinesis']] (Silica/Glass Material Control & Manipulation) *The power and ability to psychically control and manipulate all froms of glass or silicon-based materials and substances. Users can reshape, recreate, recolour/r or repair any piece of glass. They also can increase its density, make its resistant high temperatures, shape it into various forms, sharpen or blunt or even revert it back to sand and vice versa. It has a link to Psammokinesis. Known Users *Avalanche (Marvel) *Magma (Marvel) *Petra (Marvel) *Crystal (Marvel) *Terra (Teen Titans/DC Comies) *Geo-Force (Teen Titans/DC Comics) *Hinanai Tenshi (Touhou project) *Toph (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earthbenders (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) *Crocodile (One Piece) *Admiral "Akainu" Sakazuki (One Piece) *All shinobi with Earth chakra nature (Naruto) *Guren (Naruto) *Earth Release Techniques/Users (Naruto) *Toa Onua (Bionicle) *Toa Whenua (Bionicle) *Toa Nuparu (Bionicle) *Elemental Lord of Earth (Bionicle) *Stone mane (Mane-online) *Kilik (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Armdrillo (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Andreas (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Diamondhead (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kwame (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Ground/Rock type pokemon (Pokemon) *Haru (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sparrow Redhouse (Heroes) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Gaara (Naruto) *Sorcerers (Kane Chronicles) *Sandman(Marvel) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Earthy (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Wood (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Flower (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Thor Odinson (Marvel) *Flora (Winx Club) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex-first season only) =Gallery= Teen_Titans_Go_51_Cover.jpg|'Terra using her terrakinetic/geokinetic abilities and powers' Teentitansgo11.jpg|'Terra displays her terrakinetic/geokinetic abilities' Terra_of_the_Teen_Titans.png EarthBending-580x386.jpg|'Earthbenders controlling and manipulating rock and stone' File:Dust.jpg|'Dust of Marvel can turn herself into a sandstorm, and is capable of flaying' the flesh from peoples bones Aang Rock Arm.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bends the earth around to form a rock gauntlet around his arm. Tenshi 61.jpg|Hinanai Tenshi, tearing the Earth open with the help of her Sword of Hisou. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Manipulations